


Flashpoint micro-fics

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashpoint pre-slash and slash starring Greg Parker and Ed Lane, Sophie Lane, Jill Hastings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashpoint micro-fics

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Acceptable Risk".

It didn't take long working the SRU for me to realize I don't like seeing people in pain. I can take a life in order to give it to others without blinking twice but I don't enjoy using my gun. The sounds of death, the smells, get to me every time. Can't stand it. And for some reason seeing the people I love in pain cuts especially deep. Like tonight when Greg's voice got a little wobbly and I could tell he was about to cry my first instinct was to do whatever it took to make him stop hurting. Which probably explains why he's here at my house on Sophie's side of the bed curling around me like a vine.

With Greg here, his arms wrapped around me tight enough to keep my ghosts at bay, I'm safe again. I'm home.

 

~*~*~*~

 

My fingers always land somewhere on his lower back. I don't know why that is but for some reason it seems to be my preferred method of providing comfort. Can I tell you what the motivation is behind the action? Maybe the curve of his spine fits perfectly in my hand. I know it doesn't make any sense but it's all I have to offer.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“She was gunning for you,” Ed says angrily.

I sigh. “I know.” It's all I have. I'm too wiped out from a call gone wrong to argue or justify.

“She could've...” He looks at me now, his blue eyes startlingly clear for 11pm. “She could've taken you out, Greg. She wanted you gone.”

“She wanted answers.” It's not an agreement or a disagreement. Simply an acknowledgment.

He blinks quickly as if afraid to let me out of his sight for too long. “I...I don't know if I can do this without you,” he admits softly.

 _Damn you, Eddie_ , I think. _Just when I become okay with not needing more than this..._ I smile, hoping only a little of what I'm feeling shows. “Well, let's hope I'll always be around then.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

It wasn't supposed to happen. They were friends, co-workers, cops. They were cops who just didn't do this sort of thing. Knowing that, though, still didn't stop Greg from grabbing the back of Ed's head to deepen the kiss.

 

~*~*~*~

 

He traces the pale white scar on his shoulder blade with his tongue, thinking, _This is what healing tastes like..._

 

~*~*~*~

 

Lovers come and go while we stay strong. Somehow it's better this way.


End file.
